The present invention is concerned with an improved means for placing decorative panels, including picture frames and the like, on wall surfaces through hanging devices which do not require the use of conventional picture wire and yet provide the means for accurately orienting the device in the desired position without the necessity of exceedingly accurate placement of hanging devices, such as picture hooks, on the wall on which the panel is desired to be mounted.